Firefly
by GingerSheeran
Summary: Ésta es la típica historia de una adolescente depresiva, de un simple mundana que dedica dieciséis horas a la lectura y ocho horas a soñar con su mundo perfecto. Rated M. Contiene material para adultos, tales como: Drogas, alcohol, violencia, sexo, suicidio, y otros temas que pueden afectar la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. Se pide discreción. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hold me tight, don't let me breathe.**_

_Podía observarlo a él, podía admirar cada rasgo de su masculino rostro, apreciaba claramente el bailoteo de sus pestañas y la comisura de sus finos y rosados labios curvarse, de vez en cuando, en una agradable sonrisa, ¿Acaso era posible que fuera tan perfecto e inocente? _

Èsta es la tìpica historia de una adolescente depresiva, de un simple mundana que dedica dieciséis horas a la lectura y ocho horas a soñar con su mundo perfecto, el de la fantasía.

Pero a veces los sueños te consumen, pero, ¿hasta qué punto? Alice ve como la vida se pasea frente ella, y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, pero un dìa, accidentalmente, se topa con una joven que se encargarà de enseñarle los pequeños placeres de la vida, y, aunque ella es consciente de los riesgos, decide tomarlos.

Basado en hechos reales.

**LA HISTORIA CONTIENE MATERIAL **_**(TALES COMO: DROGAS, ALCOHOL, VIOLENCIA, SUICIDIO, SEXO, ENTRE OTROS TEMAS QUE PUEDEN FOMENTAR PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS EN JÓVENES) **_**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18. SE PIDE DISCRECIÒN. **


	2. Chapter 2: 365 días, 365 oportunidades

NOTA. LEER, POR FAVOR: Hola, ¿Cómo están? Esta es mi primera historia, en realidad no la primera que he escrito, sino la primera que subo¿? Estoy llena de nervios, y temo no lograr cumplir muchas expectativas. Asì que acepto críticas constructivas, consejos, todo lo que quieran. Espero que les guste, aunque me salió algo cortito. Prometo intentar mejorar con el tiempo, y que logren conectar con el personaje de Alice. Como también podrán notar que aquí no habrá una Bella tímida e inocente, sino más bien una Alice triste y con signos de esquizofrenia. Ya, dejo los spoilers para luego. Los quiero, con afecto su amiga Ginger.

**PD/:** La historia tendrà situaciones y sentimientos homosexuales, soy una mujer de mente abierta.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lo mío más que insomnio, es pura tristeza y soledad."<strong>_

Un años atrás.

Lunes 03 de Marzo del 2014.

08: 15 a.m

El chirriante sonido que emitía la arma me arrancó bruscamente de aquella dulce fantasía. Era el primer día de clases, genial. No recordaba con exactitud a qué hora había logrado conciliar el sueño esta madrugada, pero sabía que apenas había logrado descansar un par de horas, maldito insomnio, ahora tendría una divinas ojeras adornando mi pálido rostro. Mi mente, como siempre, se encontraba en un mundo aparte, pensando en que debía leer un nuevo capítulo de Forbidden, aquel libro que lograba quitarme el aliento en estos momentos. Una frase que rondaba en mi mente: _"¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente? Solo hay una respuesta realmente: Nunca." _ Me vi nuevamente interrumpida, ésta vez por mi madre, que no paraba de gritar que era tarde. Y así era como empezaba mi vida desde ahora, mi rutina diaria.

Debían de haber pasado quince minutos desde que prácticamente caí de la cama, ahora me encontraba aquí observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Era pálida, ¿cómo no? Jamás salía afuera, y además de eso vivía en Forks, un lugar que casi no conocía el sol, mis ojos se encontraba hundidos y rodeados ligeramente por un color violáceo, mis labios eran normales, pero parecían muertos. No era fea, pero me sentía así, tampoco era delgada, al contrario, mi figura era voluminosa, y tenía unas caderas y senos que se destacaban, aunque no lograba adaptarme a esos cambios. Joder, una mujer de dieciséis debería amar estos cambios de la pubertad, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario. Me veía ridícula con el estúpido uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda a cuadrille roja, ¿quién había diseñado ésta cosa horrorosa? Definitivamente alguien que no tiene ni un poquito de buen gusto. Y ahora pensaba en que pensaba demasiado, sí. Escuché vagamente que mamá se despedía, pero no respondí, nunca lo hacía.

Emprendí rumbo al instituto tomando la mochila que mamá había dejado en un costado de la puerta de entrada, y en mis manos llevaba mi nuevo libro favorito: Forbidden. Podía ir incluso caminando, en Forks todo era cercano, y pocos podían darse el lujo de tener un auto, y aunque mamá se daba ese lujo yo no lo disfrutaba, prefería sentir la brisa helada chocar con mi rostro, me ayudaba a despabilarme, me sentía inspirada, y también llegaba a pensar en aquellas cosas que nunca me pasaron y que tampoco me sucederán.

Había escuchado ciertos rumores de que había llegado una familia nueva al pueblo, pero no le tomé mucha importancia, aunque sí sabía que los hijos de aquel matrimonio tenían mi misma edad, y eso significaba que serían mis nuevos compañeros, ¿Sinceramente? Eso también me daba igual.

En cuanto menos pensé me encontraba cruzando las grandes y agarrotadas vallas de la entrada, y podía sentir todas las miradas en mí, y pude comprobarlo cuando al alzar la mirada me encontré con aquellos viejos, muy viejos, amigos que me observaban a lo lejos. Me esperaba este tipo de reacciones y alguna que otra burla, ya que durante mis agradables vacaciones había hecho cierto...cambio en mi aspecto. Había cortado mi largo y brillante cabello hasta la altura de mi barbilla, y no contenta con aquello había decidido teñirlo y nada más y nada menos que de azul. Seh, era una enferma mental. No pude esconder la sonrisilla que se posó en la comisura de mis labios, si antes las personas huían de mí, ahora prácticamente no van a querer ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire. Con el tiempo las personas como yo deciden hacerse amigas de la soledad, no queda otra opción. Y cuando creía que todo iba como era de esperarse, se apareció frente a mi una joven, nos separaban unos escasos metros, no la conocía así que inmediatamente deducí que sería la nueva estudiante, pensé en ignorarla pero sonreía en mi dirección, y también se dirigía hacia mi, pero, ¿realmente a mi? ¿a la rarita Brandon?_ Vamos, date una oportunidad de hacer un amigo, o al menos un conocido, Allie, _mi mente casi me alentaba_. _Mis labios fueron curvándose poco a poco en una cálida sonrisa y en cuanto la tuve frente a frente ella habló.

— Hola, chica del cabello azul.— Vaya, cuánta confianza, ya me agradaba. ¿Cómo se socializaba? No recordaba ninguna conversación con algún ser humano que no fuera mi propia madre. Diablos, estaba realmente jodida, ¿no?

— Alice Brandon, ¿tù eres…? — Aquellas simples palabras fluyeron con naturaleza de mis labios, incluso yo me sentí sorprendida. Era un avance, pondría feliz a mamá e incluso a mi psicólogo.

— Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.— Sí, definitivamente era la nueva estudiante, dado que la llegada familia era de apellido Swan. Bella era unos centímetros más alta que yo, tenía un hermoso, largo y ondulado cabello de un color caoba, su piel estaba adornada por un perfecto bronceado, y su rostro era simplemente perfecto, cejas bien formadas, nariz respingada, en la cual pude vislumbrar un bonito piercing , y labios que formaban un perfecto arco, y ni que hablar de su cuerpo. Era delgada, una cintura de envidia, caderas que se destacaban y senos que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Esta mujer debía ser alguna modelo.— ¿Terminaste con tu inspección? Si quieres puedo darte una fotografía para que me tengas todo el tiempo.— Mierda, mierda, mierda. No me había dado cuenta que prácticamente me la estaba comiendo con la mierda, mierda. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder, y sabía que ahora me parecería lo más cercano a un tomate, pero ella lo había dicho con naturaleza, quizás hasta con una pizca de humor, e incluso me había guiñado el ojo, ¡SÍ! Me había guiñado un ojo. Joder, tierra tràgame.

— Lo siento, a veces suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, no quería incomodarte. Permiso.— Y dicho esto continué mi camino, pero la sentía a ella casi pisando mis talones, carajo.

—Hey, Alice, no pensé que fueras a tomarlo mal, solo intento ser tu amiga.— ¿Amiga? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaba aquel término? Y más cuando yo me encontraba en la misma oración _¿Ves? Todavía hay esperanzas._ Mi mente enferma volvía a reaparecer, detuve mi paso hasta que ella se encontró a mi lado.

— Está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Necesitas que te enseñe el lugar o algo? — Quizás mi voz había sonado un poco chocante, pero no estaba acostumbrada a hablar tanto con una persona, ¿por qué? _Porque eres un bicho raro, una enferma. _He ahí mi mente de nuevo, jamás podía callar las voces.

— Puedes acompañarme a mi casa y beber algunas cervezas quizás. Mis padres no estarán.— ¿Qué? ¿Cervezas ella? Si apenas tenía dieciséis años, a lo mucho diecisiete. Y notó el desconcierto de mi mirada, ya que aclaró.— Estará mi hermano, puedo presentártelo, él no quiso venir hoy. Vamos, no pasará nada, y vivo solamente a dos cuadras de aquí.— ¿Que hago? Mamá me diría que lo hiciera, dado a que ella se preocupaba por tener una hija marginada socialmente, mi psicólogo me diría que me cuidara y observara todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión, y mi mente solamente me empuja a decir que sí. Carajo, me arrepentiría de esto luego, lo sabía.

—Bien, vamos, pero solamente será una cerveza, ¿entendido? —En los labios de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire y sus ojos tomaron un brillo inesperado. ¿Quién decide irse con la primera desconocida que se cruza en tu camino? Sí, la tonta Alice, pero parecía como si la seguridad de Bella me atrajera más de lo esperado.

_Si hubiese sabido que esa decisión arruinaría gran parte de mi vida, jamás, jamás la hubiera tomado, ¿o si?_


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted

_**LEAN ESTO SIEMPRE.**_

¡HOLA, PRECIOSURAS! Les cuento que he estado pensando durante largo rato si subir o no èste capìtulo. ¿Les soy sincera? Me aterra la idea de decepcionarlas/os, soy nueva y, para variar, demasiado insegura. Pero aquì voy, volverè a escribir si solamente sè que les agrada mi historia. Sino no tendrìa caso. Los quiero. Muchito, muchito.

Jasper aparecerà en la marcha, todavìa faltan varios caps para eso.

PD:/ Gracias a Luzwhitlock y Luzz, que supongo que deben ser la misma persona ¿no? Sus palabritas me alentaron a escribir, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Y quizá ella tuviera no sé, unos 15 años, o 16, probablemente 17. No tenía idea, pero de algo estaba seguro, a pesar de su corta edad,se le notaba desde lejos que estaba cansada de la vida." <strong>Anónimo.

—_Bien, vamos, pero solamente será una cerveza, ¿entendido? —En los labios de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa como el gato Cheshire y sus ojos tomaron un brillo inesperado. _

El corto trayecto hacia la casa de mi nueva 'amiga'.-Diablos, eso se sentía raro incluso en mis pensamientos.- había resultado más normal de lo esperado. Bella trasmitía pura felicidad, en sus labios se dibujaba un bonita y traviesa sonrisa, debía de ser suaves como una pluma, desearía poder rozar la comisura de ellos con mi pulgar. Espera, ¿qué? Jodida mierda, me atraía Bella y apenas la conocía. _Una enfermedad más que aumentar a la lista, Brandon. _¡Calla! Solamente fue un pensamiento, solo eso. Concéntrate, Allie, concéntrate. Y tras unos tranquilos y breves segundos ella decidió romper mi cómodo silencio.

— Mis padres volvieron a Arizona, en realidad, necesitaba terminar un par de cosas 'personales'.— Ella hizo énfasis en 'personales', casi pude notar un atisbo de molestia en aquello. ¡JÀ! Ya me gustaría a mi mantener dos segundos alejada a mi mamá, quien desde los últimos tres años se la pasaban detrás de mi, y la comprendía en cierta manera. Pero a veces necesitaba oxígeno¿? Lo que sea.

— ¿Por cuantos días estarán fuera de la ciudad? ¿Quién cuida de ti y tu hermano? —Me sentí momentáneamente entrometida, ella aún no me había dado la confianza para hacer esa clase de preguntas, ¿o si? Ya estaba pensando demasiado, debería prepararme para la migraña que tendría esta noche.

— Quizás una semana, ellos suelen tener este tipo de viajes.— Sus hombros se encogieron ligeramente, aunque tratara de ocultar la tristeza yo podía notarla. Sus ojos perdían aquel brillo particular, y eso inconscientemente me afectaba a mi, cosa que jamás había sucedido hasta ahora.— Emmett y yo nos volvimos muy independientes desde niños.—Emmett, ese debería ser su hermano, pero no preguntaría nada, por el momento solamente me limitaría a escucharla.— Emmett es mi hermano mellizo, ya sabes.—Mellizo, genial. Espero que él no estuviera tan bueno como ella, o tendría problemas por doble. _Y aunque estuviera bueno, ¿Crees que se fijaría en una escoria como tù? _Jodida mente, ¿no se supone que debemos ser amigas? _No._

No volví a pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque tampoco había abierto mi boca en el camino, temía cometer un error, y en un suspiro nos encontrábamos frente a una de las casas más enormes que había en Forks. Apreté los dientes, solamente para asegurarme que no tuviera la boca abierta. Me consideraba una persona fácil de alucinar. Casi no le puse atención a cómo ella abría la puerta, estaba hipnotizada por el hermoso frente, todo cubierto por verde y algunas que otras coloridas flores. Me gustaría sentarme a leer allí, me imagino que serìa lo suficientemente relajante para hacerlo durante horas.

— ¡Eh, Alice! Despierta y camina hacia adentro.— Parpadeé repetidas veces y supe de inmediato que mis mejillas estarían cubiertas por un furioso carmín en este momento. Murmuré un 'lo siento' y caminé en dirección a ella, no sabía como actuar desde allí. Me sentía cohibida por entrar en casa de unos desconocidos, me sentía algo desconfiada, pero mi cuerpo solamente reaccionaba a las órdenes de una sonriente Bella. Me adentré a la casa, casi arrastrando los pies, siempre con la vista al suelo. _Toda una sumisa, ¿no, pequeña Allie? _Claro que no. Mi ceño se frunció ligeramente ante aquella brava acusación de mi mente, y automáticamente levanté mi mirada, desafiante, y me tope con un enorme pecho. Me sentí aún más pequeña. Mi mirada fue levantando poco a poco hasta encontrar el rostro de un hombre, quien parecía muy divertido por mi sorpresa. ¿Debía hablar o alejarme? Quizás los dos. Retrocedí dos pasos, y lo primero que noté fue su notable estatura, al parecer a este muchacho le agrada el gimnasio, su cuerpo lo delataba. Puede también apreciar el rostro del nuevo desconocido. Tenìa algún rasgo parecido a Bella, solamente que más masculino. Una mandíbula cuadrada, unos pómulos sobresalientes junto a dos pequeños pocitos, uno en cada una de sus mejillas, una nariz respingada, labios que gritaban ser besados.-ALEJA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS, ALICE.- y ojos marrones, que brillaban ante la expectación. Emmett, a diferencia de Bella, poseía un piercing en su ceja derecha. Lucía como un chico malo, y uno jodidamente caliente.— Alice, Emmett. Emmett, Alice.—Quizás era obra de mi imaginación, pero pude ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más, dando a relucir unos blancos y perfectos dientes. ¿Acaso los Swan eran hijos de Afrodita y Adonis? Eran jodidamente perfectos.

— Hola, Alice, un placer conocerte.— Dicho eso nos dio la espalda, otorgándome una vista exclusiva de su bien formada espalda y un par de nalgas que, de ahora en más, me moriría por azotar. Nota mental: Debo dejar de leer libros como Cincuenta sombras de Grey, te perturban. Y aunque no me permitió ni siquiera responder a su saludo, Bella tomó mi antebrazo y prácticamente me arrastró junto a ella hasta llegar, a lo que supuse que es, la cocina. Allí se encontraba Emmett también, pude notar el inconfundible olor a cigarrillo, y entre sus dedos se encontraba un cigarro.— ¿Fumas, nena? —¿Me estaba ofreciendo a mi? Casi como acto reflejo volteé a observar a Bella, pero ella ya se encontraba encendido el suyo. Y sí, efectivamente él se dirigía a mi.

¿Qué debía decir? Sí, no, sí, no.— Yo...—Dudé nuevamente, y Emmett alzó una cejar. Era tan masculino.— Claro.—Genial, él me distraía y yo cedía de inmediato. Tome el cigarro de él por la colilla y lo llevé hasta mis labios, e inhalé y luego exhalé con rapidez. Le devolví de inmediato, pero el poco humo que se había filtrado en mi había dejado un gusto amargo. Era la primera vez que fumaba, me sentía una niña al ver que ellos lo hacían ver tan fácil como respirar. Quizás luego practicaría hasta lograr hacerlo como ellos. _Eres tan inocente, Allie. _¿Inocente? No, mi inocencia fue arrebatada hacía ya años.

Bella se había encargado de abrir tres botellas de cerveza, supuse que serìa una para cada uno. Me sentí un poquitìn culpable por faltar el primer día de clases, al diablo con todas las reglas. Envolví una de las botellas con mi mano temblorosa, 'por una nueva amiga' y sin pensar, o terminaría por arrepentirme, le di un largo trago. El gusto amargo, pero ciertamente agradable, se deslizó por mi garganta, llenando mis fosas nasales con el olor. Era delicioso, y asì empezó una ronda interminable de cervezas. Junto algunas risas de Emmett y Bella, yo solamente estaba allí, callada, observando con una media sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Quizás era una nueva oportunidad de tener amigos. Las voces se había ido a medida que la cerveza comenzaba a hacer efectos en mi. Me sentía bien, libre. Libre luego de mucho tiempo, no prestaba atención a las palabras de ellos, solamente sentía los ecos de sus risas.


End file.
